


Feed (Reaper x Female Reader)

by BookSplosion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I dont give a fuck, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn, Praise Kink, Reaper - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, light Violence, monster fucking, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSplosion/pseuds/BookSplosion
Summary: Reaper has you right where he wants to, and he has something special in store...





	

**Author's Note:**

> im editing and rewriting this all the time, so be sure to check it frequently, enjoy!

cold stone pressed against your cheek, you felt claws digging into your head. you lazily opened your eyes to a blurry vision of a dim, run down room. your entire body ached. you tried to push yourself up, but an overpowering pressure kept you down.

“don’t think you’ll just walk away from this”

the low, inhuman voice rattled your bones. suddenly you remembered what happened. you were on the battlefield, you and 76 were hunting down reaper. you decided to split up to cover more ground, that’s when reaper cornered you. the rest is a blur of pain and black smoke; he must have knocked you out.

“too bad the boy scout isn’t here to protect his sidekick” he chuckled, clenching your head tighter.

you tried to reach for your weapon, he probably took your gun away, but you usually kept a small pistol in your boot, in case of something like this.

“don’t even try, agent, i took the liberty of removing them all.”

a drop of blood ran down your forehead and onto the floor. reaper emitted a low growl. the massive black figure was on top of you, his legs straddling your torso. one hand gripping your head and the other casually resting on your back.

“so i take it you’re going to kill me?” you gritted your teeth. 76 selected you specifically to help him on this mission and now you were helpless. it seemed pretty pathetic; being pinned to the ground and unceremoniously murdered. you never expected he would be the one to kill you though. you could tell reaper had been fascinated by you the moment you met on the battlefield months ago. You two have often had violent encounters, but you never really hated each other. there was more of a rivalry between you, the battles you had with him were almost playful. something about him was extremely attractive, but he was a talon agent, so romance was out of the question.

“if i wanted to kill you, i would have done it by now, ____ (y/n)”

the way he uttered your name was…. well it was chilling. he seemed to say it with some sort of affection. his voice already gave you tingles, but when your name passed his lips, it was disturbingly sensual.

“then what DO you want with me, reyes?” you said, trying to match the way he said your name to the best of your ability.

he released his grip on you slightly and shifted his weight.

“don’t be stupid” he uttered in an annoyed tone. “if i killed you there would be nobody to chase. besides, i like you too much.”

a gasp of surprise erupted from your lips. you did your best to look up at your captor, but he was too strong. you bit your lip. Reaper cracked his neck above you.

“that shot you took at me really did some damage, i could use a little pick-me-up”

“so just kill me, don’t you eat souls or whatever?” you blurted

“life force” he responded “and there’s more one way to get it”

what was he saying? was he? no, there’s no way he was implying he was going to fuck you. you shivered under him. it’s not like you were opposed yo the idea, in fact, you had fantasized about it many times. you often imagined him sneaking into your room late at night, or jumping on you right in the middle of a battle, but… you were a soldier. and a soldier fighting talon at that, any flirtation with the enemy was… well there wasn’t a specific rule against it, but did there really need to be? you balled your hand into a fist and did your best to keep yourself from imagining those dirty images that were whizzing through your mind.

Reaper quickly grabbed your top and ripped it off in one quick move.

he emitted an approving sound, it almost sounded like humming. “you wear this often?” he asked, digging one clawed finger into your lacy bra strap.

“wouldn’t you like to know?”

“doesn’t matter much. it’s about to be trash” he clutched the garment and ripped it off effortlessly. he threw it behind him, meeting the same fate as your shirt. both of his hands left your body and you heard a heavy metal object hit the floor. you tensed up, preparing yourself for what he had planned.

just as quickly as they left, his hands returned to you, gripping your wrists, holding your hands above your head. a lukewarm tongue met your back and slowly licked up toward your neck. stubble pricked your skin. you released a whimper.

his lips reached your neck and he sunk his teeth into you. sharp fangs broke the skin and drew a bit of blood. “now I’m going to give you a choice because I’m so goddamn generous” he whispered “you let me fuck you or you die. either way, I’m getting your life force.”

you felt a heavy bulge against your ass. you gritted your teeth and careened your neck the best you could to look at his face, but he held your head in place. reaper was already slowly grinding his hips against you. seems like he made the decision for you. you moaned lightly and shut your eyes. at this moment you wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with you, to submit to your desires for him. reaper could have forced himself upon you right then, but he wanted you to agree, he wanted your submission and he knew this was driving you wild.

“so?” he teased. you may not have been able to see his face but the what he sounded like, you were almost certain he was smiling.

“ok” you mumbled “you can fuck me”

“what?”

“i said you can fuck me” you grumbled a little louder

“no, i want you to beg for it!”

you shivered. the way he said it was too sexy, his inhumanly low voice and the playful tone just made it harder and harder for you to resist him.

“reyes, can you fuck me?” 

“hm? i can’t hear you.”

“reyes, i want you to fuck me.” you mewled. you didn’t expect to get so excited simply asking for sex, but his dominance was unquestionably seductive. this man knew what he was doing, breaking down your artificial defence piece by piece.

he released your hands and began taking off his gloves “where do you want me to fuck you, nina? and don’t forget to use those lovely manners morrison taught you.”

“reaper please, please fuck my tight wet pussy!” you cried, perhaps a little too eagerly.

his claw-like fingers ran up and down your back, lightly ripping the skin. he humed again, “damn, nina, you really do want me”

you swear you felt the bulge get bigger, harder. lips sucked your neck, leaving a mark, a reminder. quickly, he flipped you over.

your eyes fell on his face. he was a strange mixture of grotesque and sexy. his skin was a washed out grey, parts were fading, almost transparent, showing bone and tendon. his left cheek was missing a chunk of skin, revealing his jaw and sharp teeth. reyes’ large eyes were a cold, deep black with glowing red irises, his lips thin and chapped, curving up into a Glasgow smile on the left side. smoke oozed out of cuts and wounds on his face, wafting upwards, carrying small specks of flesh. a strong jaw framed his head, cheekbones high and sharp, a perfect nose centered his face, scars decorated his skin. jet black hair lazily fell on his forehead; a coarse beard on his chin with stubble speckling his cheeks. you were right about earlier, he was smiling, mischievously, he had something planned.

Reyes lowered his head and met your exposed breasts. his (surprisingly) soft lips met your nipple and he eagerly sucked, fangs grazing your delicate skin. you winced, a dull pain sparking through your body. you noticed a cold sensation creeping up your leg and sides slowly. a dark mist wrapped around your wrists and covered your eyes, blinding you. reyes let out a malicious laugh before making quick work of your pants. you could feel the cloth being torn to shreds and unceremoniously ripped from your body. cold fingers met your sex through your black panties.

“i like this view of you, ___y/n” he cooed in that impossible voice.

the mist circled around your breasts and slowly began to tease your nipples. the cold only made them harder. you opened your mouth to moan but his lips enveloped yours and his tongue began to explore your mouth. the kiss was incredibly sexy, reyes took the time to let you feel his tongue, as if giving you reference for what was to come. the cold mist lapping against you made you shiver with delight. the mist blinding you made you hyper aware of every other sensation. you never realized before, but he had a truly unique scent. he smelled of gunmetal, but underneath was more complex, it was a mixture of smoke, fresh soil and, inexplicably, a subtle hint of roses.

his fingers slowly moved clockwise over your pussy while he kissed you. he released a moan and pulled away from your mouth. the mist pulled your legs apart and tightened around tour wrists and ankles. his tongue lapped your inner thighs. he moved your panties aside and took one long lick over your pussy. you fidgeted and squealed which only seemed to fuel the soldier more. he flicked your clit with his tongue before plunging it into your hot wet core. he clutched your thighs and pulled you into his face, this man was clearly enjoying your reactions. his humming started up again as you moaned and writhed in his grip. those hands were inhumanly strong, they were definitely going to leave bruises, but at this moment, you didn’t care. you were coming closer and closer to climax with each passing moment. your back arched and your toes curled, reaper knew almost too well what he was doing to you. his tongue seemed to go deeper and deeper into your heat, too deep for a normal tongue. he tightened his fingers around your legs and buried his face into you, the friction of his stubble against your inner thighs felt like sandpaper. the mixture of pain and pleasure was too intense, you couldn’t take it anymore, you cried out for him, struggles against the restraints of the mist. you squirmed and tensed up all your muscles before finally releasing your climax.

he groaned with approval as he greedy licked up your juices. his fingers digging into your soft thighs. the black mist lifted from your eyes and you were met with reyes staring up at you, blood red irises burning with lust, his mouth still buried in you. he playfully bit your pussy lips and glided up, pinning you down.

“already, nina? we haven’t even started yet.”

he licked his dripping lips, you swear he looked…. healthier, more human. his lips looked fuller, the chunks of missing skin looked smaller, like they were mending. his skin was not cold and grey, but now caramel colored, and it felt much warmer.

he wrapped one clawed hand around your neck and pressed his lips against yours, quickly slid his tongue down your throat. this kiss was sloppier, more passionate. he tasted like you, tart with a subtle hint of sweetness. his other hand squeezed your breast, rubbing your nipple with his thumb. cold mist still licking your body, making you shiver. you heard the clanking of metal then felt a hard phallus against your stomach. it was cool and incredibly hard. long and veiny, twitching ever so slightly, precum dripping from the tip. he grinded against your warm body and moaned, savoring the heat coming off of you. his grizzled voice buzzing through your ears. he hadn’t felt someone this hot in a long time, it reminded him of when he was alive. his cock twitched again, this time, more violent, causing precum to drip onto your skin.

reyes’ hand left your breast and lifted your hips with the help of smokey tendrils. he prodded your entrance and looked into your ___ e/c eyes. he bit his lip and flashed a tight smile. in one instant, he forced himself into you with ease. you shrieked. reyes groaned with pleasure.

“god DAMN, babe, you feel so fucking good!”

he bucked his hips in short bursts. his cock felt like ice inside you. you tried your best to keep yourself from moaning too loudly, god forbid 76 found you like this. the hand around your neck tightened, claws creating fresh wounds in your sensitive skin. his cock was stretching your entrance just enough that it wasn’t painful, you could feel every vein, every inch inside. the thick head relentlessly bore into you, going deeper and deeper. your body opened itself for reaper, as if it didn’t know this was the enemy… 

the enemy, that phrase rang in your brain. if 76 knew what you were doing here… 

the enemy… it was so naughty, so devious, so fucking hot!

with each thrust his skin got warmer and warmer. he smiled at you, relishing every moan, every whimper, every noise that passed your lips. you writhed under him. his pumps were getting rougher, faster. you could feel heat building in your core, another orgasm, and so soon after the first one! your moans got louder, more desperate. reaper knew you were about to cum and slowed his pace.

“ah… asshole!” you hissed

“mmmmm it would be no fun to let you cum again so soon, nina, i want this to last”

you tried bucking your hips to create friction, something to help you find that sweet ecstasy your body desperately craved. his expression changed, he sneered and held your hips still with both hands.

“are you gonna behave?” he growled

his tone sent tingles up and down your body, he was so dominant and you adored it. you shivered and nodded your head.

“good girl” he whispered, leaning in to nip your ear.

he pressed into you, giving hard, slow thrusts. you bit your lip and balled your hands into fists. his hand glided back up to your neck.

“that’s it” he moaned “just like that, keep shaking!”

you realized you were trembling under him. each thrust brought you closer and closer to climax. you did your best to hold it in, only causing you to shake more. he growled with approval above you, he picked up the pace, making it harder for you.

“reyes please! please, i have to cum!”

“mmmm is this you begging, ______y/n?”

“yes, yes I’m begging just please let me cum!”

“fine” he roared “cum for me!”

your eyes rolled, you quivered, you screamed and shook, releasing on him. the mist let go of your ankles, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. he smiled, watching in delight. the hand clasped around your neck felt hot, the claws gone, it felt human. you squirmed, still extremely sensitive, but still the…thing above you did not stop having his way with you. he was taking you rough, his strength still overpowering, tiny jolts of pain firing from your core with every push into you, yet he was stimulating your sweet spot perfectly, stretching you in wider, forcing in his entire length. he was relentless, every thrust reminding you who was boss and you loved every second of it. you wanted desperately to submit to him completely, but you fought your desire, some tiny voice in your head screamed at you, you had to stay in control. of course, that voice got quieter and quieter every second as your mind went hazy.

“i know you’re holding back, nina” he purred “i thought you were gonna be a good girl for me”

you were quivering now. he may have looked like a normal man, but he certainly didn’t sound it. you bit your lip. your legs tightened around him. he lowered his face till it was inches above yours.

“i think you want to be mine” he moaned, licking his lips

you turned your head away, you didn’t want him to see your weakness, your lust. you could still feel those hot, red eyes gazing back at you with delight.

“you’d like that, wouldn’t you, ____y/n? we could do this every day, behind the boy scout’s back. he’d have no clue his precious little assistant was being fucked by the enemy!”

the thought of reyes taking you like this routinely made you just want him more. your brain was going now, losing itself to the pleasure your body felt. you couldn’t help but let moans of ecstasy escape. there was no use in trying to resist him anymore.

“don’t stop” you mewled

the man growled above you, he finally got what he wanted.

“what was that?”

“please, don’t stop”

“don’t stop what?” he teased, slowing his pace

“oh god, reyes, please don’t stop fucking me!” you panted, turning back to face him, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. he was so fucking good at this, you couldn’t help yourself!

“mmmmm, don’t worry about that!”

he kissed you hungrily and laid into you, no longer holding himself back. his raw power now on display for you. his lips roamed to your neck, fingers digging into your soft thighs. more red marks were left to match the other ones. he released low growls and grunts of pleasure. he was claiming your body for himself and you loved it with every fiber of your being. tendrils holding your wrists vanished, your arms instantly flung around his neck. you buried your face into his chest, screaming the talon agent’s name.

“FUCK” he cried “you’re so fucking gooooood”

one muscular arm wrapped around you and effortlessly lifted you into his body. heat was resonating off him.

“you’re mine now” he growled, cradling you. “all mine”

your nails tore into reaper’s back, he was fucking you faster and sloppier, the friction making you go raw. the embers of yet another orgasm were being set ablaze. your throat was sore with cries of pleasure, but nothing could hold you back.

“cum for me!” he demanded, feeling your walls tighten around him.

his voice alone was enough to set your climax free, your pussy once again squeezing his member. he groaned and thrust in you one last time before releasing spurts of his hot seed deep inside you.

he purred, the low rumbling vibrating from his chest that you were dearly gripping onto. his grip loosened on you, a dull pain ached through your body, reaper really wasn’t gentle with you.

“dos mío” he mumbled, slowly pulling out of you and sitting up.

he looked down at you, pathetically shivering, semen leaking out of your slit. reyes smiled deviously, drinking you in. he pulled you onto his lap and kissed your ear. his touch sending shivers down your spine. despite him being so possessive, he was surprisingly affectionate. perhaps your life force wasn’t the only thing he was after. you sat there for a while, enveloped in his arms, panting and trembling.

a grizzled voice broke through the silence, “___y/n!”

“here comes captain America himself” reyes snickered.

he gently set you down before evaporating into a black fog.

“better get used to me, ill be seeing you soon, nina” his voice echoed through the room.

a moment later 76 burst through the door. you jumped, your mind still in a haze from earlier.

“Jesus christ” 76 uttered, quickly unzipping his jacket and laying it on your shoulders. “___y/n are you ok?”

you composed yourself and nodded weakly, “yes” you replied. “I’m just fine”

“what did he do to you?” he asked, doing his best to stay calm.

“im fine, commander” you said sharply, slowly getting to your feet. “you’d be surprised how well i handled reaper”


End file.
